narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of the Safeguard
Restoration - a forcible overthrow of a existing power or social order in favor of a new system. A true peace can never be achieved with the knowledge we have today. Everyone wants to be the hero that changes the world and can never accept their role as a bystander to the overall goal. People try to change the definition of a word or recreate the word in their own but the truth is that you just have to create a new word and remove the old one. True peace can't be achieved when one group gets it by inflicting pain on another, it must be achieved as a whole and as long as the current world exist it seems to be impossible. So we have to start over and rid ourselves of the old and begin with a new. The Blue Haired Joker, Takeo - not born a human but surely raised as one, taught the same curse they were. This curse can even effect an artificial mind created for perfection . Having been born in a world of loss and grief it became natural to him. At first Takeo, just like any other wanted nothing more than his survival and happiness and the survival and happiness for those he cared, and would do anything to achieve his version of peace. Although after having suffered many losses, including the death of his lover, he came to a reality that he believed no one else could understand. Realizing that the current world had no chance to ever achieve peace he had to start it over. So he strived everyday for the power that could help him achieve his goal. Takeo walked around the village he was raised on, only after having completely destroyed it. He had slight flashbacks of where he use to stand during his younger days, where he use to have meals and create bonds. He smiled as if he had fulfilled his long life dream, though what he had accomplish was simply a milestone in comparison. As he walked around the village he picked up things he saw of value to him and began to prepare as he knew people would come for him. The sin he has committed would not go unseen, the opposite would happen instead. He would be hunted until he would be forced to pay for his crimes. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they sent a group of elite shinobi to remove of him from existence. Instead of accepting the fate that he might die, he chose to prepare and continue to live life to it's fullest. "Well this is it. I either die here or I live and succeed. Which really means there is only one option. My preparations are complete and I think I can just sit here and wait. Although this place is kind of disgusting and I would prefer if it looked cleaner for my guest." Takeo clapped his hands and trees and other plant life sprung from the ground creating a much neater environment. "Although this place might and up just getting destroyed anyways so I don't know why I even bothered. I'm feeling awfully lucky today and my body is completely rested. I wonder what's taking them so long? Probably creating some big strategy to attack me from different angles. This is getting exciting!!!!!!" The destruction of Konohagakure.... The fall of the shinobi world's greatest power. A sight truly unbelievable to the sights of many. The Majestic Fire Country, brought to its knees by a merciless warrior of astonishing power. Shinobi whose power rivaled even that of Madara Uchiha. Shaken by the lost of the Fire Country, the existing Shinobi Union would not let such an event go without consequence. The nations rallied from Konoha's untimely end seeking to rid the world of such threats before they could do anymore harm. With the rally of the remaining Shinobi Nations, they called upon one of the current Safeguard shinobi to seek out and end this threat. He stood before projections of the remaining Kage while being briefed of the mission details. And with that, he was to respond immediately, given the exact coordinates of their current location, the dark skinned shinobi would head there at an instantaneous rate, appearing before the now ruined Konohagakure gates. "I've got a reading on a very powerful chakra... These must be the one responsible.. I'm engaging." Kiyoshi inform HQ before heading in that direction. "I'm starting to question whether or not they are coming? I wonder if anyone has noticed yet. Maybe I should drop a meteor or something." He then slammed both his hands together as if he were doing a prayer and then began to speak as if he were talking to someone, "Go make some noise let them know we are here." Kiyoshi sighed heavily while approaching the bule haired man. "That won't be necessary.. Seeing as though I'm already here." The man continued on, removing his shaded spectacles. "So I'm guessing that you've been waiting for someone to show up? Well if so...then you just got lucky." Takeo had a face of utter confusion, he then scan the area for any for any other opponents that could be attempting to attack him while in the midst of battle. "Is this a joke? Just one? Have they underestimated me that greatly? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA. I live another day!!!!!! Although the fact that they only sent person means they must have a great amount of confidence in you. Therefore I shall not underestimate you and treat you as my last opponent." A portal near his left hand open instantaneously as he wood sprung out of his right shoulder and into the portal. Then suddenly a portal appeared in-front of his opponent wishing to create impact with him. Then suddenly preparing for his opponents counter he shot several kunai in different angles in all possible ways he though his opponent could counter. "Lets start off with some basics. I really like you and just want to talk." The young man's gray eyes didn't miss a single detail of the man's beginning assault. From the wood extension to the portal opening near Takeo. Kiyoshi could practically predict what was bound to happen next. He prediction would deemed to be correct as a portal opened with the wooden tool speeding from it. Slight tilting his head, Kiyoshi would dodge the speeding projectile. And in turn, generate his potent energy to his hand to grip the object before it was completely out of his sight. Seeking to make quick use of the long object, Kiyoshi began to defend himself from the vast amount of kunai thrown by the man. Using the wooden spike as if it were a bow, Kiyoshi twirled the staff around his body with grace, knocking away the incoming kunai with great efficiency. Using that sane chakra he build moments ago, Kiyoshi set the spike on fire before throwing it back at Takeo. Talking to himself in his mind, he isn't very talkative, possibly a man of actions. Sounds good to me." As the wooden object, that was initially sent by Takeo, that was now being launched towards him on fire, he merely giggled, "I hope your not the type of opponent to try and use my own technique's against me cause if that's the case you will lose. Your eyes are no doubt strong and they have deviated from the original which means they are probably stronger than the regular Mangekyō Sharingan, but they are not stronger than these eyes!" And with that Takeo widened his and the object was sent back flying towards his opponent at even faster speeds. Then suddenly a different force sent Kiyoshi towards the flaming object. But even before this Takeo was able to weave hand signs while launching kunai's towards his opponents and clone appeared from one of the trees he had created earlier and suddenly dashed above his opponent and began to fire more wooden spikes from his body towards his opponent so that Kiyoshi could not escape by going upwards and a portal opened below Kiyoshi so that may not touch the ground. The portal would lead him right back into the same position he was currently in. All the techniques were bound to hit simultaneously so that if Kiyoshi were to block one the other two would hit him. "The Deva Path, ehh?" Kiyoshi murmured as he was lifted into the air. "Trying to over overwhelm me with your Rinnegan.. My Dad tried the same thing..." Clasping Hus hands, Kiyoshi began to channel his potent energy throughout his being, and in doing so, his gray eyes were washed away with a white hue. The pattern in his eyes resembled three overlapping ellipses with a three headed pinwheel protruding from its center. In this instance, Kiyoshi sought to fight the power of gravity with his own. Smiling slightly, Kiyoshi extended his hand before uttering a chant. "Tenshirei: Sekigan." With those words escaping his lips, the world seemed to pause for a single moment. Then suddenly the pinwheel in his right eye vanished. And in that same instance, the world around him, was forced the opposite direction. Knocking away everything in its path, and in that explosion the forest the blue hair man had created was seemingly no more. "Well if I was anyone else that could have been it for me but luckily I'm me so you are kind of fucked now. We could have started slow but now I'm going to have to kill you." Takeo jumped out of a portal. When the attack initially hit he used his Rinnegan to send himself instantaneously to one of his unique dimensions. After returning to the regular dimension Takeo looked around at his created scenery completely destroyed. "This is what you do huh, destruction without cause. You just go around blowing stuff up and hopefully you hit your target. I'm ending this right now." With that said he pulled out his Dual Human Swords and used Amenotejikara to place his sword inside the gut of his opponent, similar to when Sasuke used this technique for the same purpose against Madara. Immediately after doing this he teleported both he and his opponent to his first dimension. A seemingly direct hit for the blue haired man, it had seemed like he succeeded in stabbing Kiyoshi with his instantaneous technique. But suddenly the sword would have fell to the ground unstained as if it hit nothing. Takeo would've been successful if he didn't openly give Kiyoshi ample time to prepare for his next assault. And during his chatter about senseless destruction, Kiyoshi would remained quiet while generating his chakra throughout his system again. Dawning a set of heightened physical and mental abilities, a mere second before the sword "impaled" him, Kiyoshi was already on the move, and from his movement Takeo would only catch a mere afterimage of where Kiyoshi formerly was. Now with making swift work of the body flicker, Kiyoshi's sheer speed could even confuse the Sharingan's ability to track fast moving objects. Speed that even outclasses Lightning Release Chakra Mode. His fast pace began to kick up dust, which in turn, began cloud the area; acting as a smokescreen of some sort, effectively blocking off the Rinnegan's field of vision. And if Takeo were a sensor, he suddenly feel a spike in Kiyoshi's chakra levels as it seemed to multiple to three times his normal quantity. From within the dust cloud, that same dark skinned shinobi, aimed a electrically charged punch directly to the man's stomach. For if it were to land, it would have enough power to complete tear through Takeo's abdomen. Once he realized that his technique did not manage to affect Kiyoshi, he prepared himself for a counter as he was sure he his opponent would retaliate with a technique of his own to damage himself. Once he saw he the dust begin to cloud the area, he remembered his training against his former captain, Minato Namikaze, and he used smoke bombs in order to hide himself in the smoke and used his famous Flying Thunder God Technique to hit Takeo. He then waited until the smoke completely covered his opponent because he knew once Kiyoshi was completely covered there wouldn't be much time until his opponent attacked. Immediately once the smoke complete covered Kiyoshi he once again used Amenotejikara as soon as he saw a glimpse of Kiyoshi, but this time on himself in order to move to safe location and evade Kiyoshi's attack. "Hahahahaha, you are no doubt a hell of an opponent. I'm going to take my techniques to the the next level now that I have a greater appreciation for you and your abilities." After he completed his sentence he widened his eyes. He then clapped his hands together, interlocking his fingers, activating Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees as trees and other plant life sprung from the ground trying to capture his opponent. While this was happening Takeo entered Six Paths Sage Mode and soared up in the air. "Wood Release, ehh?" Kiyoshi's mind pondered in seeing with sheer amount of trees sprout from the earth. Yet again, before Takeo was even heard of, Kiyoshi had encountered this technique while under the training of his father, a known master of both the Rinnegan and Wood Style. The gathering of the trees, only gave Kiyoshi an idea on how to end this battle with his opponent.. And for that, a lot of preparation would be needed. Yet once more, the dark skinned shinobi clasped his hands generating a fierce chakra between them; causing his hands to gradually part until a wild flame sparked from that chakra. And as it grew in potency, the flame became more wild, temperatures that skyrocketed with each passing moment. Kiyoshi made sure not to inhale the pollen being produced by the flowers atop the trees. And then, while having his compressed fire still between his hands, Kiyoshi empowered his feet with enough energy to give him temporary flight, having him shoot into the air as if he were attached to a rocket. Losing the grip on his hands, Kiyoshi threw the compact ball of fire to the ground. The struck with intense force, setting ablaze the entirety of the massive tree life. Burning them with little difficulty and turning it into ash. Kiyoshi smiled lightly as his plan was beginning to set in motion. Seeing the man now dawn the Senjutsu prowess bring a look of displeasure across Kiyoshi's visage. His white eyed glared at the man, as then he landed back toward the ground below. "It's like he lives to destroy everything I create. That shit isn't funny to me anymore." And with that said he raised two fingers and commenced his strategy he had secretly prepared for. ---- Flashback First Flash Back Takeo walked around the village he was raised on, only after having completely destroyed it. He had slight flashbacks of where he use to stand during his younger days, where he use to have meals and create bonds. He smiled as if he had fulfilled his long life dream, though what he had accomplish was simply a milestone in comparison. As he walked around the village he picked up things he saw of value to him and began to prepare as he knew people would come for him. Second Flash Back He then slammed both his hands together as if he were doing a prayer and then began to speak as if he were talking to someone, "Go make some noise let them know we are here." Flashback Ends ---- When Takeo had finished destroying the Leaf he had prepared to battle several opponents and prepared by setting up a barrier justu that proves to be very fatal. By raising his two fingers he activated the barrier. By floating in the air Takeo stood outside the barrier. "Die now, bug!" "Kiyoshi" looked up at his foe at the barrier came crashing on him, he smirked at the man's retort to his destruction of the forest. Before he could even speak, it would seem as if his body was deprived of his oxygen, reducing "Kiyoshi" in nothing but a puff of white smoke. It had seem to be a mystery to Takeo as to how would his opponent be nothing but a white explosion. If the blue haired figure were to refer to several moments prior, he would have surely sensed the suddenly spiked in Kiyoshi's chakra. In fact, because of the man's blindness due to the smoke, he didn't seen to detect the clones that caused the chakra spike. Meaning that the Kiyoshi killed by the barrier was nothing but a mere clone. And the real Kiyoshi along with the two remaining clones stood a set distance away from the barrier, all three smiling at the man. "Wow... That technique though. It must take a lot of prep time to pull off.. Heh. Now that you've seemingly shown me your thumb card.. I think it's about time to shut you down.. No more running away, ya hear?" He spat referring to the man's portals. As the three stood beside one another, they were suddenly surrounded a giant gray aura, that began to transform into a giant humanoid skeletal being. "You seem to be a bit confused friend but then again your lack of experience explains it all. I'm not here for you, you are here for me. Takeo then willing landed inside the barrier. If you want me come and get me fool." Takeo then winked at the guy and watched as two clones had poofed into white smoke as well. Leaving even the mightiest of opponents with not enough time to react, another invisible clone's Susanoo arm was in motion to capture Kiyoshi even before his clones were destroyed, making it highly unlikely for him to miss their target. These clones had been summoned even before the battle had started. Back when Takeo had clapped his hands together and order them to make some noise was when they were first summoned. The build up of energy was suddenly halted, by the disruption of his clones. He suddenly felt a strong grip around his body as if someone were trying to squeeze the life from him. Despite being in what looked as a dire situation, the young man was quite calm. As the son of a famed Rinnegan master, Kiyoshi's knowledge of it's workings were passed directly from the man himself. And with the unfolding event, Kiyoshi knew that he was dealing with the likes of the Limbo. In order to correctly combat these shadows that couldn't be touch or seen by himself, Kiyoshi would have to resort to his second course of action. Almost immediately after feeling the grip of the invisible force, Kiyoshi sought to make a speedy retreat with seemingly unparalleled movement, his immense literal lightning quick reflexes and increased awareness through lightning release makes him nearly untouchable to most shinobi. Able to act in a less than a second after receiving a stimulus. It would appear as if he teleported a set distance away as he prepared to effectively counter the limbo clones. "If I hadn't been stimulated with lightning it would've been certainly over." Kiyoshi praised. "I must say.. You're very dangerous. I'm taking you down." Kiyoshi would then slam his hand upon the ground. Without another word, a large white cloud>burst into existence. From within the cloud, a low growl could be heard with excellent clarity. The smoke slowly cleared, revealing the large red dragon standing beside Kiyoshi. The dragon roared loudly, making its presence known to the clones. For within its eyes, the same dōjutsu that Takeo possessed would been seen much to his surprise. "This is no bug, he is obviously a beetle, but even the toughest of bugs are no match for me. He then had four out of the five Limbo clones disappear to conserve chakra. He then looked upwards at the beast. "It has a Rinnegan, but he doesn't? The dragon must not belong to him. Even if manages to beat my shadow I am in still waiting for him in here. The shadow looked up in the sky, "The dragon must obviously be able to see me but he still can't which means all I have to do is distract the dragon. Clapping his hands together the shadow had called down several meteors in order to distract the beast. He then used both the Deva Paths powers and Chibaku Tensei, similar to what Sasuke did to the tailed beast. The ground began to tremble and shake as the forces of gravity were initiated as attract the rubble and debris from the earth into the black sphere. The beast stood erect, awaiting orders from Kiyoshi. The two began to ascend on a chunk of earth, Kiyoshi hissed angrily, gripping the dragon's leg in order to keep his balance. "This grows extremely annoying... Kasai. I'm calling on your brother's. We're going to need as much help as we can get." In another smashing of his hands to the rock he remained afloat on, Kiyoshi had summoned two dragons of white and blue hue. Now with a total of three, Kiyoshi saw to put his plan into full throttle. By forming a very specific hand seal, Kiyoshi conjured two replicas of himself ready to engage. "Now!" He shouted, commanding the dragons and the clones to put his plan into effect. In one fatal roar, the red dragon unleashed a relentless ball of dark blazing flames toward the center of the forming satellite. With the contact the ball of flames, the center was reducing to the nothing it once was; leaving on of the floating rumble to descend back to the earth. On the backs of Kasai and Mizu, Kiyoshi and his clone began to share their energies with the beasts; establishing gray auras, that began to form an extra layer of defense. The energy covered the entirety of each; now with the layer complete both dragon's powers were dramatically increased with the aid of Kiyoshi's Susanoo. Each version of Kiyoshi, coupled with a individual dragon for transport served a task in this bout. Kasai along with the original body, intended to rid the skies of the falling meteors. By generating immense fire power and the explosive Yasaka Magatama, the sky was lit with explosions of massive proportions. Sending what was left down to the earth, causing light thuds in their quake. Mizu and the first doppelganger targeted the Limbo clone, and since each of the dragons were made from Seika's own essence and chakra they would be capable of combating the interdimensional clones with no problem. The second Kiyoshi smirked at man as he was the Lightning dragon sped toward the barrier. Standing on Inazuma's head, the young man leaped to the ground bringing his hands slowly toward the barrier. His grin expanded, stretching to each side of his face, while his black tomoe changed into a bright blue hue. Indicating that Kiyoshi had achieved the heightened form of the Sages. Coating his entire being with the great power of his spectacularly potent chakra, Kiyoshi had made contact with the barrier. The barrier screeched as it components were being broken down into nothingness. The wind seemed to blow toward Kiyoshi, parting his shirt and revealing his chiseled body. For when this was complete, the dragon of lightning would release a fury of lightning down toward the man.